Clank's Foot Play
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Clank's very naughty and when Ratchet's feet are hurting, he takes the opportunity to get down and dirty with his lover, starting with a very erotic foot massage and then getting down to some more fun, with the Lombax completely at the naughty robot's mercy. Clank's gonna satisfy his lover very good! Birthday Gift for my pal Cartoonerator!


**The beast** **has returned! *shot confetti* Yeah, I've migrated to the FOP fandom to chase after a cute fairy doggy, so it's somewhat strange visiting this fandom again. Anyway, this is a birthday present for my good pal, Cartoonerator! He's a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and Spyro the Dragon, and I brought him into the Ratchet and Clank fandom and he's a big fan of the games and the duo's friendship, so this story is dedicated to him! Hope you enjoy it, my friend! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Happy Birthday, Cartoonerator!**

* * *

 **~Clank's Foot Play~**

"Fuck! My feet feel like they're gonna burst through my boots!" groaned Ratchet, using his Omniwrench as a sort of cane to walk. "If I don't sit town, my feet are gonna go up like supernovas!"

"It is fortunate that robots have internal cooling systems." remarked Clank, doing his mechanical giggle, as he earned a playful glare from his best friend.

"But you can get knocked out with a simple punch to the face." Ratchet retorted, wiping the sweat from his furry head. "Just get the air conditioning going and keep it at full blast. The Galactic Rangers will take care of the expense."

Chuckling, Clank arrived at the thermostat, turning the air on full blast and lowering the indoor temperature down low enough to satisfy his heat exhausted companion. He did have his internal heater if things should become too cold, but with how hot things are and the fact they live in the desert of all places, means neither of them really need to warm up, except if they're out during the night time hours working on some ship they acquired from one of the many junkyards scattered across this planet.

Feeling the cold air blast him in the face, Ratchet sighed and collapsed onto the sofa. "Thanks pal." He said, removing his aviator's cap, his fur all shiny from all the sweat he's produced.

For Ratchet to be getting his clothes off meant things were really serious, according to Clank. Heck, the only time Ratchet got naked was for either taking a shower, or having the hottest and most planet busting sex imaginable, so much that if Clank had the proper male anatomy, he'd either be squirting oil, or some substance similar to the properties of semen.

"Ratchet, as much as I would like to partake in activities unbecoming of a robot, I think with you in your current overheated state would be unable to perform up to the good enough efficacy." remarked Clank, giggling at the flushed expression on the Lombax's face.

"Whoa... Come on, Clank, you know that if I wasn't this hot, I'd be taking your hot metallic ass into that bedroom and utterly fill you to the brim with my spunk!" snapped Ratchet, blushing. "But I'm only taking them off because it's so fucking hot!"

Clank did feel his circuits moving a little faster and the usual clanking noise becoming something else entirely, as his neon green eyes gazed into the attractive organic form of his lover. Ratchet removed his shirt as well, fully exposing his semi-muscular furry chest for the interested robot to see. If Clank possessed the organic components necessary to produce salvia, he'd be salivating.

"I think your pants need to be the next thing to be removed, Ratchet." smirked Clank, walking back over to his flustered lover, seeing a small bulge forming in his pants.

"Like to, but my feet are so swollen, I can't get these damn boots off and they're killing my feet!" complained Ratchet, propping his feet up on the couch. "If you want to see anything, then perhaps you can get these accursed things off me!"

Making an annoyed yet somewhat playful groan, Clank looked at the boots and slowly removed the two straps on each boot, before gently taking them into his metallic hands and sliding them off the Lombax's sore sweaty feet, hearing a sigh of relief coming from his lover.

"Ah... Much better!" sighed Ratchet, feeling all the pressure on his furry feet gone, with the cold air hitting them.

Now Clank didn't possess a sense of smell or taste, so couldn't sniff Ratchet's sweaty furry feet, or even lick them, which was a curse for a robot that frequently engages in sexual intercourse with an organic. However, something draw him to the sight of the Lombax's sweaty furry feet and he could already feel himself getting a little hot down there already.

"Perhaps I could massage them for you, Ratchet." replied Clank, grabbing some lotion off the table and squirting it into his metallic hands. "You might need to keep off them for a while, but my cold metallic touch could make you feel better."

Shit. Clank might lack some traits organics possess, but he's one expect seducer. If only Big Al would hurry up with those special modifications already, then sex between them will feel all the more natural and allow Clank to feel the exact same lust he feels. Just thinking about what Clank could do with the heat he'll be packing almost scared him, yet at the same time it excited him immensely.

"Yeah, sure thing, pal." smirked Ratchet, wiggling his toe claws for the robot. "But they're pretty stinky!"

"I don't possess a sense of smell, Ratchet." commented Clank, giggling. "Even if I could smell odor, I'd simply deactivate that function and get onto the fun at hand."

The toe claw wiggling really got Clank excited, as he began massaging Ratchet's sweaty furry feet with vigor. Ratchet sighed happily and purred, feeling a faint cold sensation from the touch of Clank's metallic hands, yet it only aroused him, with his boner bulging within his pants, begging for release. Giggling, Clank pressed down on the smooth silky sole of Ratchet's furry feet, rubbing his metallic fingers around using the lotion and sweat as lubricant, reveling in the feeling of his lover's warm, musky sweat covering his metallic hands and the immense naughtiness of getting off to this.

If Clank had an erection, his would likely be out in full bloom for all to see. Getting more excited, Clank begins to squeeze and rub them, if he was capable he'd be drooling allover them, with the obvious sexual tension between them only climbing. Ratchet moaned as Clank gently squeezed both his furry feet at the same time, moving his metallic fingers up and down the length of his furry feet, using his shock function to send a little jolt of pleasure to each one of his nerves connected to his feet.

"Fuck! Come on, Clank, I don't need to ruin another pair of pants, you impatient horn-bot!" moaned Ratchet, feeling his penis swelling within his pants, desperate to escape the evil confines of his pants.

"Premature ejaculation would fit nicely into how things are going!" giggled Clank, a naughty grin on his face. "Plus, if you cum, I'll just make sure to hold the next one back so we can partake in some more interesting fun."

Feeling fairly bold, Clank pushed his face into Ratchet's sweaty furry feet, his sensors analyzing his sweat. If only he had a tongue, then he'd be licking them. However, that didn't mean he couldn't have fun. He saw a leaking puddle of clear fluid underneath him, scooping it into his metallic hands, he rubbed the substance onto his lover's furry feet.

Clank begins massaging the fluid into his furry feet, making sure every bit of those lovely furry feet of his are covered in the stuff. He then gently squeezes his toe claws sexually, his eyes focusing in on the throbbing bulge in his lover's pants, seeing a growing wet spot forming in the clothing. Giggling, he knew he'd have to really get Ratchet off.

"You really are one perverted robot, you know?" commented Ratchet, his face red as he gasped and squirted more pre cum into his pants. "Shit... There goes another pair I suppose."

"I might polish your wrench in a rather unconventional method, but you also partake in your own indecent behavior." giggled Clank, a playful smirk on his face. "The way you lick my circuits, how you grind your erection on my chest plate, and how you have a fetish for metal, especially when it comes to kissing me."

Purring, Ratchet pushed his sweaty furry foot onto Clank's chest plate, with the robot moaning softly at the sensation, the feel of the Lombax's sweat and his fur touching him, the sweat rubbing into his circuits and gears, it only made things even hotter for the two of them.

"It would seem neither of us has room for patience." commented Clank, gently kissing the sole of Ratchet's sweaty furry foot.

The horny robot made his move. Clank moved towards the Lombax's bulging crotch, grabbing hold of it, making Ratchet gasp and moan in pleasure. Giggling, he aggressively masturbates his lover at a speed only a robot could do, his metallic hand stimulating him from every angle through his clothing, as Clank muttered Ratchet's name as he squeezed his bulge firmly.

"Oh fuck, Clank... FUCK!" screamed Ratchet, his orgasm hitting hard.

Deciding to increase the fun, Clank's aggressive masturbation kept going, until he heard a gasped and pleasured scream of euphoric bliss come from Ratchet, as he saw the wet spot rapidly growing in size. He screamed long and hard, as he came into his pants, something like a fountain spurting out of him in short, quick bursts. He could see semen oozing out of his pantlegs, onto the couch.

"I helped you achieve orgasm, Ratchet!" giggled Clank, seeing his lover still horny and begging for more. "Now to finally remove the final remaining article of clothing."

Undoing the belt, Clank along with some help with Ratchet removed his pants, with the Lombax kicking them to the floor. Now free of the confines, Clank marveled at the sight of Ratchet's huge, meaty, erect, throbbing, and swollen sexually charged penis. Everything about it enamored the robot, he reached out and placed his hand on it, gently squeezing it.

"Fuck! Either were gonna need to use condoms, or we're gonna have to get used to having a fuck couch." remarked Ratchet, panting heavily from his powerful orgasm, as he picked Clank up.

Moaning and still recovering from the orgasm, Ratchet crushed his lips right into Clank's, his tongue shoving deep into his mouth, exploring every bit of the robot's mouth, hearing a little moaning noise coming from Clank. The robot began kissing him back with everything he had in him, as they passionately lose themselves in the heated kiss, with Clank on top for once.

Ratchet grinds his throbbing erection into Clank's chest plate, still spurting cum onto him, which the robot didn't really mind too much. Clank moaned softly, as Ratchet's tongue utterly dominates him, as he tongue-fucks the robot's sweet mouth, the taste of metal only furthering the intense arousal.

"Clank..." moaned Ratchet, slurping on his metallic lips as he humped the happy robot while tongue-fucking him.

"Ratchet..." moaned Clank, kissing back with everything he's got, letting his hands tend to the Lombax's throbbing erection.

While stuck in the kiss, Clank massaged Ratchet's throbbing penis, his cold metallic hands being the perfect stimulation for his lover's sensitive penis. He gently teased it and squeezed the head of his cock, as Ratchet purred loudly into their hot kiss. He ended up flipping Clank over, grinding him repeatedly with his throbbing penis, as Clank gasped and moaned out sexually, feeling the semen touching his circuits and pleasuring him fully.

"Do not hold back on me, Ratchet! Cum on me!" demanded Clank, his voice hot with pleasure from this amount of fun they're having.

More than happy to oblige, Ratchet felt his penis throbbing and twitching violently, as he grinds it along his chest plate so painfully slow, that Clank would probably scream in sexual frustration at not being able to get off on something like this. He gasped and moaned loudly, spurting fresh semen onto Clank, coating his chest plate in the sticky white substance, some of it landing on his face.

"Ratchet..." moaned Clank, his body hot from all the fun, feeling something spurting out from between his legs, leaving a huge puddle of his own sticky white substance on the couch. "How unbecoming of a robot."

"Looks like you came too, pal." chuckled Ratchet, kissing Clank passionately, which the robot gladly returned.

Ratchet utterly dominated Clank's mouth once more, his furry hand groping the robot's metallic ass while kissing him. Yeah, Clank didn't really have a butt, but his lover still found the need to grope him for some reason, not to say he didn't enjoy getting this kind of attention. He might need to request another modification in order to satisfy their growing lust.

"Ratchet, I do believe it's time we partake in sex." said Clank, hoping off the couch, his body still hot with pleasure. "My circuits are begging for more."

"I'll be more than happy to fill your demands, Clank." chuckled Ratchet, getting off the couch, following his lover into the bedroom. "You got a nice ass, by the way."

"You can request one from Big Al if you like. I know you imagine me with a thick bubbly one." remarked Clank, opening his back exhaust port up. "Now get that penis inside me!"

Smirking, Ratchet picked Clank back up, locking him in a passionate kiss, his erection throbbing and swelling once more. Clank was also leaking his own fluid onto the floor, as the two horny lovers collapsed into their bed together, with Clank lifting his legs up and showing off his exhaust port to the horny Lombax, who drooled at the sight of it.

"Let our sexual intercourse begin." giggled Clank, his eyes locked onto Ratchet's throbbing penis.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Clank's one horny robot, huh? I can only imagine the kind of sex robot he'd be having the anatomy of a male organic, especially if he's like an utter sex machine that needs sex all day, everyday! Poor Ratchet's gonna have a very needy and horny lover, I know that for sure! Hope you guys enjoyed my newest Ratchet and Clank smut fic, and please do leave me a review and I'll see you guys later! BeastlyBat93, signing off!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MY BELOVED BEASTLY BABY! *shoves my beastly cock into Bunsen's tight furry ass and proceeds to fuck his brains out* ;)**


End file.
